


Cyn and the Alternative

by paperclip_syringe



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Raiders, Smut, Synths, railroad, will contain nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_syringe/pseuds/paperclip_syringe
Summary: Cyn, a niece of the Overseer, escaped Vault 111 and has chosen to be overly cautious on who she has befriended the past few months and it shows. Opting to live alone and salvaging what she can to survive, her home was attacked by raiders and brought to a indisclosed raider camp.





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



> First off. I thank Tess so much for letting me do this. I've admired her and related works of her character from afar. This story will not have a scheduled posting for each chapter so check whenyou can. The hope is that a new angle can be shown on Cyn than previous stories. It's also one of my first times that smut will be much more a involved part of the story.

Cyn had let her guard down. Going it alone for so long had taken its toll and she had been surviving as well as could be expected, but had been captured by raiders. Her head hung in shame as she knelt on the dirt floor in the ramshackle building. The blue jumper that hugged her flesh had been in decent condition until this run in when she was abruptly dragged through mud and ended up with a few abraisions on her skin. The knot holding her hands behind her back was tight. Cyn was tired, emotionally numb and waiting for the worst to happen. She could hear her captors in the backround.

"Man I can't wait to divy up this loot. Need some godamn jet!"

"You know we got some meat this last hit right?"

"Well shit the boss aint here yet! Why not go test out some goods?"

Her breathing became erratic and heavier, with tears streaking down her face. She was afraid of what was next. She heard them laughing as they walked into the room. They were both of medium build but malnourished. One had a deep gash across his face and the other looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Both men stood in awe over her like they had never seen such beauty before. Her long, now tangled hair over her left shoulder, barely showing a braid that was unraveling over her right ear. Grime covered all the visible skin on her body. 

"What the fuck is going on in here?" someone shouted, making everyone in the room flinch.

"Uh boss we uhh." The gashed one said.

"Rhetorical question boys. Did I ever give you boys permission to be in here?" The figure came into her peripheral view pulling a chair up flipping a butterfly knife in his hands.

The two stuttered long enough for him to wave at them to be quiet with one hand while pointing his knife with the other.

"Mine." He said in a dry, dominant tone. They looked as two teens who had just been scolded. He quickly stood up and reached back grabbing the backrest of the chair and lobbing it toward them. "Fuck out of here." He pointed at them, "If I ever see you two in here again I'll feed you to the dogs. If you look in her direction again I'll make you eat your own balls." They darted out of the room as he let out a sigh. He walked into her view facing away from her and shaking his head. There was a table in front of him with random tools, buckets and rags.

Cyn glanced up long enough to see an athletic, tone man with no shirt on. His sunburnt broad shoulders hung over the table as he began to grab around for something on the table. Her eyes darted back down before he turned to face her dipping a rag into a bucket. He walked over to her, putting his folded knife in his pocket with one hand and a wet rag in the other. He knelt down next to her looking her over as he went to wipe her face. Cyn slightly jumped back causing him to flinch.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. "For now call me.. Shank." He added rolling his eyes.

"Shank?" Cyn asked shaking with fear in her voice.

Shank ignored her, placing his right hand on the back of her head while wiping her face with the rag. She had taken a quick glance and noticed sorrow growing in his expression the longer he gazed at her. His scraggly unkempt hair was in his face, almost hiding a pair of piercing grey eyes. He whispered to her hesitantly, "I'm going to get you out of here but-" He paused to turn, hearing commotion going on outside then returned his gaze to hers. He placed both hands on her chin. "I have to keep this asshole act up around others. You don't look like you're from above ground. Are you?"

Cyn shook her head, trying to pull away hesitantly.

"I could tell. Your eyes are too pretty." He pulled his hands away sadly as they gazed at each other for a few seconds. "Look down", He added.

Cyn saw Shank had drawn an arrow pointing to himself in the ground with lines radiating from it. It was similar to some other symbols she had seen before in the wastes, but didn't exactly know what it meant. The only thing she realized was Shank had been the only nice person to her since the sun had risen that day. He wiped the sign away in the dirt and walked behind her long enough to wipe her hands off and put a shirt on. 

"I have to leave you in here for a bit longer. Can't blow my cover yet. Please understand." Shank was unable to bear having her in his vision while a look of terror had draped back accross her face while he barged out the entryway the other two had come in from before.

*

Shank was able to get Cyn back to his room with only a little altercation. They had been approached and a few of the raiders had wanted him to share. He felt horrible about smacking her ass although didn't show it untill the couple had hid in his safe haven. Luckily for her he had multiple locks on his door that had been kept in pristine condition after the war. He sat her down on the bed with a sorrowful look on his face as he threw all the locks on his door.

"I hate being this much of an ass to you. Fucking raiders piss me off." he said walking away to grab her some new clothes. 

"All things concidered, smacking my ass and pulling my hair to show them I'm yours-" Cyn started untill flinching from clothes and a brush being tossed toward her.

Shank sulked at Cyns reaction before facing away to give her some privacy. "My name isn't Shank. It's not safe to tell you right now. This isn't me."

She paused wondering how serious he was. Her vault suit was in better condition than the tattered rags. As Cyn cautiously changed, she looked in a nearby mirror seeing all the nicks and cuts strewn across her body. After stroking her hair to the front of her body to cover her breasts she gazed over her shoulder into a nearby mirror. The bruse on her cheek still stung slightly as she looked at it and saw this man in the backround of her reflection. He was uneasy and restricting his view. Cyn felt a little power within the situation. Something not felt in what seemed to be eons under one sunrise and sunset. Her hands grazed her sides smirking lightly knowing he began to shuffle hearing fingers glide across skin. Cyn began to smile as she tried to make as much noise as possible, plopping her suit on the bed and picking up the clothing chosen for her.

"Call me Cyn." She said tilting he head to the side almost defiantly.

"When we get you out of here I will give you my real name" Shank responded looking down. "Don't rebraid your hair just yet." He added.

Cyn took her time changing knowing fully well it drove him crazy. She hadn't taken her eyes off the mirror watching him fight his urge to look over his shoulder. It make Shank sway and fidget. He had opted to give her loose clothing that didn't compliment her body. The snug vault suit was sure to of already caused a stir and plans by others should he leave her alone behind unlocked doors. 

"Okay I'm done" she said while pulling her hair to her back again.

"I hope you don't mind the worn out blue jeans and t-shirt too much. I have some questions for you Cyn..." He said turning around to face her.

His eyes gave her a head to toe look while he failed at hiding a smile. Cyn didn't know what to make of his admiration yet and sat back down on his bed grabbing the brush just to have something in her hands. He had grabbed a backpack from next to his desk and placed it next to her. 

"For your suit and any other belongings. Keep anything you have close. I'd like to get you out of here as soon as possible." He said sitting back on the desk.

"You know I'm still afraid of you. Right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have no justifiable reason to feel hurt about that. You are right." he said in a sharp bitter tone. Shank quickly looked to his door to make sure he couldnt hear anyone nearby. He had the only room intact on a collapsed building, giving him an edge on privacy. "Vaultie or Institute?" he asked.

"What do you think?" She replied sounding amused.

"Well as far as I know there is no Vault 111. If there is you could of killed an innocent person to get those clothes." He stated as he opened a dawer pulling out a roll of purple yarn. "Lets just say I don't trust most humans." he added as he cut a long length he estimated her hair to be.

"Fuck you. This comming from the guy that appears to be in charge of a raider gang? You won't even tell me your name!" she said in a raised voice, forgetting the walls may have ears.

He sighed as he nodded his head. "You don't know what I do. There is a feeling growing inside that you don't know the symbol I let you see. My name is Rick but for both of our safety don't call me that. If I lose control of this crew they will do far worse to you than to me."

Rick sat next to her and hid his sadness at Cyn shuffling away a small amount. He shown her the yarn making her curious. "For your hair. May I have the brush?" Rick asked. 

Cyn nodded curiously and complied. Rick faced her and gently took to cleaning her up more. Then tieing and braiding the yarn in with her hair. She felt more and more comfortable with him as he worked away the knots as painlessly as possible. Cyn caught herself leaning in closer to him noticing he didnt smell rank or stale as the other raiders she had come into contact with.

"Tell me if I'm warm? I'm thinking lost Vaultie or escaped synth." he whispered.

"Pretty hot but I won't tell you much else, Rick." she said coyly, realizing she was blushing at feeling his breath lightly pressing on her. She didn't budge past this point.

"Fair enough." Rick chuckled. He looked toward the door afraid of her awnser, "Feeling about synths?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head at him probing for more information. They both had started to get comfortable by the time he had finished. Her hand was on his thigh and his fingers caressed her back. He had a hard time not focusing on her neck and shoulder. Both had realized but didn't say anything opting to just let this intraction go on untill her stomach rumbled.

"We don't have much as far as actual food is concerned. All I have hidden is some pre war junk food and water." Rick said wincing slightly.

"I will take whatever you have. " she replied.

"I uh." Rick paused before going further, "Fine. I will leave you while you eat. My plan is to go get us something better. Lock everything up when I leave. Do you know the tune 'shave and a haircut' by any chance?"

"Two bits." She replied.

"You got it! When I knock that tune you will know its me. Otherwise if you still want to feel safe there is a 10mm under the mattress with two spare mags. Please dont shoot me." Rick had sounded a little worried as he chuckled.

Cyn nodded hearing the worry in his voice. Rick pulled out a box of Fancy Lad snack cakes and a can of purified water. He seemed a bit reluctant handing the box over before heading out. As he walked to the door he looked back at Cyn admiring her one last time. He dare not mention how much he enjoyed letting his guard down for a few minutes. "Lock the door behind me." he said closing the door. After doing so she ate and fell asleep with the pistol in hand, debating on what to do next.


	2. Nourishment

Cyn woke and stumbled to the door with pistol in hand. It had been a few days of Rick coming in and out. To make things worse some of the others had tried to get in. Rick had returned with two dishes of food that were covered with other dishes. She had let him in and they both took a breath of relief seeing the other okay. Rick quickly closed the door behind himself with his foot before going any further. Cyn had darted over and started locking everything back up.

“I cooked you something.” he handed her a plate and smiled proudly when she took it. She sat down at the desk and lifted the second plate to see some kind of steak. The aroma filled her nostrils and her inside felt warm at the prospect as she dove in. As long as it wasn’t human she had no qualms on what it was.. “Sorry, no drinks. Some of the others stole some Nuka-cola bottles and I had to-” Rick's pause turned into just being the end of a sentence. Cyn covered her mouth looking over to him seeing whatever Rick had done he didn’t like. By that point his plate was uncovered as well and it resembled a blended green blob of slop that kids in school used to joke was cafeteria food.

“You can’t be serious with eating whatever that is while you give me this!” She exclaimed still covering a full mouth of food.

“It’s one of the reasons I wanted to know if you were a synth Cyn.” Rick replied before chuckling. “Synth Cyn. Nice ring to it.”

“This is bullshit.” she said while moving next to him.

Rick’s jaw dropped watching Cyn glide across the small room making him blush feeling her weight shift the bed. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for a split second before he broke contact. For him it had felt like an eternity and he loved every millisecond of it. She hadn’t buttoned up the shirt all the way showing part of her collarbone and it drove him crazy.

“You aren’t eating that shit.” she demanded.

“I don’t think you get how this situation works. Eat the food I have provided for you. My body will take more nutrients from this than yours would.” Rick resisted raising his voice but only so much.

“No.” Cyn responded as she stood defiantly pushing her chest out.

She could see a inner conflict in him brewing but had no idea what it was about. In truth he didn’t like most humans. Without a distinct answer his feelings kept growing for ner and compromising him with every breath. He gazed at her standing up next to her not really knowing what else to do. His attraction to her was killing him. Her eyes pierced into him revealing the sensation of a soul he had never felt before. Rick acknowledged his existence as a flesh and blood created robot to himself but he had never felt so self aware in another being's presence. As time went on with her he had realized more and more she was human and he hates himself for it.

“Eat your food human.” he growled making fists.

“No. You can’t make me.” Cyn placed her nose in the air and took a step forward daring him to hit her.

Rick realized both of them had begun to breath heavily. His defense collapsed and his gaze moved to Cyn’s lips as he took a step back. His mind was miles away from what she assumed would be next. He took a step forward and her mind raced. Her only reaction was to close her eyes and gasped at feeling his lips pressed against hers. Her hands flinched on their way up to his chest. It had been some time since the both of them had felt flesh. She moaned lightly as he pulled her hips in closer with one hand and held her head in place with the other. Tongues glided as the kiss became deeper until Cyn realizes the dizzying haze they were both falling prey to and she pulled away.

“Oh I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Rick said backing away from Cyn and heading towards the door.“

"No wait! Please stay, don’t leave!” Cyn said touching her lips. “I thought you were going to hit me.”

“What?” He asked quietly completely stumped. Rick took it further, “You thought I would what? I did that once to save your life! Everything done since then has been to make up for it.”

Cyn knew what he was getting at up to the kiss. They both had confusion about what was going on after that. Not that the couple cared. Their mouths still tingled from the touch of the other. Her free hand on her hip as she tried to overpower the tingling sensation by lightly biting her bottom lip. Their eyes met and the room seemed to disappear.

“I’m not used to caring for a human. This is new to me. Let me get my bearings on this.” He said waving his arms below his waist.

“Only if you stay and share this meal with me.” Cyn said in a cheery tone. Turning from side to side slightly pulling her hands behind her body.

“Will you admit to me what you are?” He stuttered in return.

“Only if you admit this is a date.” She responded nervously with a blushing smile .

She had no clue how this was happening. The thoughts running through Cyn’s brain filled with her mentally bonking her head, “Why not ask him what he is doing here, about synths or why he saved me.” He looked at the floor for a second and sulked. She walked up to Rick taking him by the hand to escort him to the bed to sit, eat and chat. After a small argument over him cutting 1/3 for himself and giving her the rest they started.

“Why did you save me?” Cyn asked while chewing.

“Noone deserves what those assholes want to do to you. Why would you not tell me you are human?” He responded in kind.

“You said yourself, you don’t like them. What is the symbol you drew? I’ve seen it before.” She pushed forward with her questions moving her hair over her right shoulder.

“I am a part of the Railroad. When I first saw you my thought was you are a Synth needing help. Who are you really?” Rick paused halfway through seeing her neck again.

“My uncle was an Overseer of Vault 111. He had no kids and gave me his cryo cell.” Cyn answered swaying her head side to side a little. “What do you do for the Railroad?”

“I am very unorthodox part of it. Some may say extreme even.” He said. Cautiously he continued, “Technically I was here to retaliate for this band assaulting a safe house. They had started to pick up on the symbols, maybe just dumb luck. No matter what I was to take over and make them consume themselves, make sure they don't do it again.”

Cyn smirked as she came up with an idea. She jabbed some meat and moved it towards his mouth opening her own a little as if she was feeding a kid. He subconsciously opened his mouth and took her last bite. Halfway through chewing he realized what she had done. Cyn grabbed the plate looking into his eyes slowly standing up and moved in kissing his forehead very purposefully. His hand moved up to her elbow touching her lightly. She placed the dishes on the desk looking back toward this man that had locked her up.

“What time is it?” She asked quizzically.

“The late evening to early night.” He responded while rubbing the back of his head.

She stepped back forward to him and pushed him onto the bed. Thoughts ran through her head that she was wanting to act out but chose to restrain herself just enough to see his response.

“Lay down. You aren't sleeping on the floor tonight and I need warmth.” She said laying next to him slowly inching her body toward him.

Rick lay completely motionless as her body pressed into him. Cyn hid a huge grin while nudging her breasts into his side. She sat up and put her hand on his chest to balance herself while grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed. Rick grabbed her arm and tugged her over his body and to the other side.

“If someone breaks in I want to be at the door.” he said watching her beam at being flung over.

“No funny business tonight. I just want warmth.” She reminded him pulling the blanket over their bodies.

She lay her head on his shoulder letting her fingers circle around on his chest. Between a full stomach and some flesh to lay on, she hadn’t felt this good in a while. They both smiled contently until she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, next chapter has smut. I just wanted some back story. Then it eill be a mix of smut and story i swear. Much more marbled than it has been.

It was a dark night and the light radiating from the flames didn't go far past the worn benches outside. Rick had a sour look on his face. With arms crossed he watched over two of the raiders fight each other over scraps of radstag. Although he was really was getting tired of their shit, things were going according to plan. She was collared to him and armed with a knife and small .38 revolver. Being able to hide weapons on Cyn for her protection was another reasons for the unflattering rags. 

The group was deteriorating. From the initial attack on the Railroad safehouse until this point they had gone from twenty to ten individuals. Rick and Cyn had prepared for their escape. They had talked about how they were north of a junkyard that they would meet up there if separated. He had been watching the rest of the raiders count ammo. There were only two sober ones he worried about; one with a shotgun and another who had impressive skills with a blade. 

Cyn winced as the one obviously losing the fight over the meat was thrown onto a table and received several fists to the face before falling unconscious. It wasn't the act itself but everyone's reaction, cheering them on, which irked her. She leaned into Rick for comfort. He knew what she was doing but didn't acknowledge it beyond not budging. It was the only thing he could do to help. The alternative was pushing her away. The entire situation was new to the both of them, letting their guard down to be vulnerable to the other. 

The first crack of gunshot made the four sober people jump. The five conscious drunks were too focused on the moment to realize they were caught with their pants down. A small group of super mutants and their mutant hound had heard the commotion and gotten hungry. The violence that followed caused the perfect chaos for Cyn to make a run for it. “Our chance!” he quickly snapped. He followed for a moment, but when he realized they had passed the hidden location of her bag, he made sure she had gotten far away before he doubled back. He wanted to make sure nobody followed them.

Cyn was stressed from running through the wastes in the dark. It felt like she had been running forever. She could hear things moving. The collar restricting her breathing didn't help matters. Although she tried to ignore the pain in her chest, by the time she was circling the building at the robotics disposal ground with her pistol drawn,she began to realize she was shaking uncontrollably. Rick had acquired some bobby pins for her to break into the building, and by now she had realized he wasn't close. “Stay by the building or hide in the junk?” she asked herself.

She moved into the yard for better concealment and waited for what seemed like hours. In truth it was only a little over ten minutes later when Rick glided quietly up to the door. She could barely see him as he shook the knob. She whistled lightly to let him know she approached and smiled noticing him looking around to see her walking up to him.

“Shit!” Rick barely stifled a yell as he jerked a pistol in her direction.

“What the hell!” Cyn whispered as she got up to him.

“We left in such a hurry and forgot the go-bag. I went back for it and to make sure the hound didn’t follow us.” He replied, handing her the bag.

She took the bag from Rick and gave him a worried scowl. The two of them had bonded over the past few days in a way that neither of them ever thought they would. She pulled a few bobby pins out of the bag and readied herself at the door. She didn’t notice Rick blush slightly as he watched Cyn get to her knees and begin picking the lock. 

He didn't make it an easy task, looking over her shoulder and commenting, “Do you need some light? Did you break one? You broke another?! Should I give it a try?” 

She paused long enough to stand up and glare at him. His mouth opened but nothing came out. He found himself getting lost in her eyes, even in the dark. After he walked away she had been able to quickly unlock the door. She motioned for him to go inside first. 

They cleared the single large room and got as cozy as possible. It was his safe location that had been set up in case something would come up. Luckily there had been some supplies left for him. It wasn't much since it was set up for only one person but his main concern was left. A sleeping bag and some food for Cyn to use. They argued over who would rest first until she was able to re-lock the door and block the windows, he relented. 

“Is this the kind of relationship we are going to have?” he asked.

Cyn didn't respond at first, instead pointing for him to lay down. “I need your warmth.” she added.

He followed her to the sleeping bag. It wouldn't fit them both and he insisted she use it. She easily caved but felt guilty about it. He felt that it would be futile to tell her he had been programed to not need to mimic sleep deprivation symptoms. Cyn lay on her side and left the bag half unzipped. After pulling as much of his body in as possible she entwined their legs together. To put her at ease he pretended to slip away first.


	4. Diamond City Grand Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyn and Rick get some much needed down time

Rick was walking through Diamond City eating mutfruit with Cyn not far off his side. She hadn't made it so far south after the war and was looking in awe at all the things going on around her. A young girl handing out newspapers had tried to give him something to read. The evils of synths was something he didn't care to read but Cyn had felt the urge to not be as rude to her as he was and had took it smiling. He scowled at her long enough to have her eyes pierce through him in return. Rick let out a deep sigh knowing he was wrong but not caring. 

The Railroad didn't have friends here. Even with that being the case Rick did. Of course as far as anyone knew, he was human. Even in her vault suit Cyn was blending in well enough. Although her curves did catch eyes, with Rick glaring back at them it didn't last long. She smiled knowing what was going on as she made her way to the general trader known as Diamond City Surplus to sell some odds and ends they had found. 

“You aren't a synth are you?” Myrna asked bluntly, unable to make eye contact.

At this point Rick walked away toward Arturo. If he hadn't then a scene would be made. He knew Myrna was disgusted by the idea of synths and Cyn was covering any possible tracks.

After their dealings they made way to the Dugout Inn. It seemed like time slowed down for Rick when her hand grazed his along the way. She let out a huge grin knowing exactly what she was doing. It was the first time the two of them had been someplace truly safe since they had met. As they approached the entry he paused and grabbed her forearm. 

“Watch it in here, not in a bad way. The Bobrov brothers are pranksters.” He said.

“Aw. Still protecting me I take it?” Cyn looked at him and smiled as she traced his collarbone with her fingers.

“I just want to keep you safe, okay?” He stumbled and stammered thinking to himself, “How can I let a human get to me like this. Glory won't let me live this down.”

“Fine, I will. Do me a favor though, Rick. Watch my ass?” She asked coyly, tilting her head to the side.

He started to lean into her pressing her against the wall next to the door. Her hands pushed against him lightly, teasing him. Her lips staying just out of his reach. Someone opened the door next to them and reeked of moonshine. They paused long enough to chuckle and headed inside. 

The food smelled wonderful at the bar. The people had been nice, too nice for Rick’s jealous taste. Holding his hand she leaned into him. They both knew she was calming him down. Cyn was ready to rent the room. She took Rick by the hand, coaxing him from the bar. He quickly paid and watched her sashay to the room.

Upon arriving inside he looked around. It was basic with just a bed and dresser. It suited their needs fine enough. By the time he looked back over she had locked the door behind them and was toying with her zipper. His heart started to pound looking at her and his hands shook. Cyn looked at him from toe to head boldly and asked, “You gonna kiss me or what?”

Rick moved in as quickly as he could placing his hands at her side and pressed her against the door. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. Cyn wrapped one arm around him over his shoulder and the other up Rick’s shirt to claw at his flesh. She knew he had wanted to make moves from the moment she had stripped in front of him. He tried pulling her into him as he back stepped toward the bed. She chuckled pushing into Rick, making him stumble slightly and floped onto the bed.

“I'm on top.” Cyn said putting her hands to his chest, shoving him on the bed. She had noticed Rick had a slight worried look on his face but nodded. It was her way to feel truly safe after having Rick show dominance so much. She toyed with her vault suit zipper swaying her hips from side to side. 

Rick shuffled around enough to let his thicknes shift for a more comfortable position as his imagination took over. The idea of restraining himself wasn't a new concept nor one he preferred with his history in the Institute. He couldn't tell if it was his heart or cock that said to let him dive into this head first. Hands began to wander across his own body to give some form of release.

“No, mine.” She grabbed Rick wrists stopping him from unzipping his pants. She straddled one of his legs and began to lightly grind on it. “Give me this. I need control right now after the past few days.”

Rick nodded while he let out a deep sigh. His gaze had gotten lost in her eyes and had no plans of coming out. “I’m not exactly positioned well down there right now. It's getting a little painful.” he stated

Cyn looked down, feigning shock at seeing him grow. “It's been a little bit since I have done anything, Rick.” Her hands lifted from his and she started to rub his shaft through his pants. Cyn ground down on his leg a bit harder feeling herself get a bit hazy and focusing on the pressure between her legs.

Both of them had begun to breathe shallow as Cyn began to unzip his pants. Rick was restraining the urge to grab her hands or wrists to guide her as she stripped him down. He didn’t take his eyes off of her face as he caressed her arms with the back of his fingers up to her shoulders. He moved to her zipper and paused long enough to see she had no reaction. Cyn was too busy sliding off him to get his pants down to his ankles, letting her breasts press against him. They both shook a little with anticipation.

Her hands grabbed his wrists, “No. Don't touch me anymore unless I tell you to.”

“You think after spending all that time as a boss I can just turn off doing what I want?” He asked with a smile.

“You wanna do this? My way or the highway,” she chuckled, standing up and unzipping her jumpsuit slowly.

He figured that must be a pre-war term but couldn't put much more mind into it as his focus returned to seeing her bare curves glide out from the worn blue cloth. He realized how flushed she had becoming from teasing him.

Cyn leaned over him, placing her hands on his hips as she stared at his cock. “I’ve hit a bit of a dry spell and-” She paused for a second to look up at his face and the right words while mind was blurring. “I love what I see. Remind me to take my time.” She pointed his thickness up to his chest and straddled him feeling herself go flush. Her hands clawed their way up his shirt as she slid back and forth over him. Her body began to ache with wanting to take him inside her. Her breathing deepened every time she could feel his tip get closer to being able to slide in. Her hands could feel his muscles twitching, eyes watched his failing attempt at restraining himself.

Rick kept moving his hands toward her body and pulling away at the last second. Every attempt made him shake more and more feeling her body heat.

Cyn bit her lip and chuckled. She grabbed his hands and forced them on the bed by his shoulders. She lightly kissed his neck, feeling the power in his arms being held at bay. It was a huge tease from her pressed body against his. Her jaw dropped as she felt him try to glide into position. Unable to resist she pulled one of her hands away to guide him in and backed into it. She gasped every small push, taking him in as slowly as possible. 

Rick’s thighs and torso twitched at feeling her tight pussy glide around him slowly. She smiled hearing him grunting at every movement. She somehow made the world around them disappear. His senses focused on their flesh pressed against one another. Unable to control his free hand any longer it wrapped around her back. It caused a collapse in his restraint as he began to push his cock deeper into her.

She clenched down on him and dug her nails into his chest making him flinch. Their bodies both tense with anticipation and needing a fast release. “Stop!” Cyn barked. She glared at him with her lips curling. They both paused to take a few deep breaths. Cyn elbowed Rick's arm off her and sat up. She took a deep breath and slid down on the rest of him letting out a moan. “Put your hands under your ass until I say different.”

He complied, watching her wiggle with a grin down on him. Cyn tilted her head to one side as she relaxed enough to take Rick in. Her gratified smile helped put him at ease of her pain but made him hunger to stop complying. 

Cyn leaned back placing her hands on his thighs and began to buck. Her fingers digging into his skin. “Oh fuck!” She gasped, feeling the tension build up in her core. 

Rick had a very hard time watching her body move and not interacting with it. His pinky fingers inching out from under his body to touch her legs. He moaned watching Cyn arch her back pushing her breasts into the air.

“Cyn, don't make me beg.” Rick warned.

“Fuck you. Beg to touch me.” She replied.

His breath became stressed before the words could come out his mouth. He bit his lip as she straightened up to make it easier to pull his hands out. “Cyn… Please let me touch you.”

“I will place them where I want them” she said. Cyn took one and placed it on her side and the other between her breasts. She made sure to keep her hand on his wrists while ordering him, “Don't move them.” she placed her palms on his hips and propped herself to use his cock. Cyn began to buck as wildly as she could letting out slight gasps every her body took him in.

“Please look in my eyes when you cum.” Rick begged as he could feel the nerves in his extremities begin to go wild. Although he had been programmed to last as long as his partner needed it wasn't something he wanted her to know just yet. The fact his hands needed to explore every curve of her body was as genuine as the fact the tension was still building up in him as well.

Cyn moved his hand to her breast, “Pinch my nipple.” As he complied her bucking became erratic and moaning began to get louder. The tension was like a thick rubber band on the brink of snapping. 

Rick could feel her pussy clenching on him as hard as she could. His cock throbbed inside her and his body shivered as her hands went back to bracing her body. His body had never felt like it needed to hold back as much before. He watched her jaw slacken and eyelids close. “Don't you deny me your eyes. I’ve given you everything else!”

She forced her eyes open and pierced into his feeling her core explode. Their moans had been loud enough to be heard in the hallway. He let himself go with her putting more power into both hands. The nerves in their bodies felt like thunder flowing through them. 

She let out a content laugh as she gained control of the movements. Rick’s cock pulsed and thickened with each involuntary movement of pumping more cum into her.

She slumped down slightly, buzzed off the sensation. She wiggled her toes feeling the blood flowing through all the sensitive parts of her body.

Rick lost control, wrapping his arms around Cyn, pulling her close to him. They passionately kissed before she lay next to him on her side long ways on the bed so he could pull his legs up. Cyn entwined her legs with his, lay her head on his chest then pulled her hair over her shoulder letting it whip onto his body. She pressed herself into him and let out a deep sigh.

Her last sensation was his lips against her forehead before slipping into dreamland.


	5. Human Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is teaching Cyn about life in the commonwealth and his own personal history.

The duo was somewhere in the rubble known as Boston. Cyn was a little annoyed at how they traveled around many areas and stayed on the rough paths. She hadn't spent much time this far south after leaving her vault and was in awe at the devastation. Rick had been catching her up to speed with life in the Commonwealth over the past few years. The dangers, types of beings and factions she will come into contact with. She was very interested in Rick and synths. They found a Charlestown laundry building within the war torn landscape and took shelter there.

They had cleared all the rooms and paused their conversation long enough to sit and eat in the main area. Cyn hopped up on a washing machine. As she opened a can of baked beans Rick had sat down at a counter eating a box of snack cakes. She was admiring the muscles in his forearms before looking up to his face and meeting his grey eyes. His gaze had been watching her curves as she moved the whole time.

“I don’t understand. You are a synth.. A manufactured human?” She asked.

Rick sighed before replying, “That is one way you could look at it. Although some may take offense to that human part. There is only one little part of me that is a metal.”

“How long ago had you been…” Cyn paused watching his reactions and not wanting to anger him. “I feel your skin, a pulse, the warmth of your body. You are nothing like a robot. It's just a bit to take in.”

Rick placed the box on the counter with a heavy hand. He was fearing this conversation. Up to this point he had loved her innocence. The fear of bigotry loomed constantly without his thoughts of the hypocrisy of his bias against humans. It was time for her to know why. He wiped his face. He then dragged a nearby chair over, sitting in front of the washing machine placing his hands on her knees.

“My creator was a lonely doctor in the Institute. Apparently there had been rumors that someone had created an unsanctioned synth. No one had found out who it was.” He scoffed as he continued, “No one ever found the ‘asset’. The only proof was a dip in the supplies and the designation M7-97 number used.” 

Cyn by this point had stopped eating and listened very intently. She ran her fingers through her hair once with one hand, lightly stroking from his thumbs to arms with the other. She dare not interrupt him as he continued.

“So she researched how to make, what she thought, was the perfect gen 3 synth for her needs. Apparently there are a lot of things involved with it with how many kinds there are parameters that vary. Some age while others don’t, many can sleep or even dream, others can't at all. They are used for infiltration of groups to menial janitorial type tasks… They even had something in the works for replacing family members with servants within the Institute.” His demeanor was going sour the more he spoke. He pulled his hands back, “I’m sorry Cyn, she created me for the sole purpose of fulfilling specific desires. It makes life a bit bitter knowing you are created for the sole purpose of being someone's sex object.”

Cyn ran her hand through his hair. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead. “We can stop talking if you’d like.”

Rick’s eyes closed taking in the sensation of her lips on his skin making him almost forget where they were. “She created me, giving me all of what she thought would be beneficial for my task. When she wasn't using me I was hid in the halls of the abandoned parts of the complex. In the beginning she left me ‘deactivated’ until her urges came. With a few of the options she had added I was awake the whole time in a daze.” He sighed looking around as if someone could be watching and lay his head on her lap. “She got caught trying to get to me for a quick fuck.”

Cyn could feel the tension building up in Rick and began to massage his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her letting her hear his breathing stammer. This wasn't something he spoke of often if at all.

Rick continued with a cold tone, “She was sloppy and probably got herself killed for what she wanted. A Courser that was freeing synths calling herself Chase later found me wandering around and was able to get me out.” He pulled his head up smiling at her his grey eyes warmly taking her all in. 

“How do you do it?” He asked.

“Do what sweetie?” 

Rick kissed her lips until there was more happiness inside than any other emotion. She could sense his heartbeat slowing back down from her hands on his chest. She wasn't going to let him think about it any further and quickly looked to change the subject.

“Beans?” Cyn asked.

“No thanks, I got that for you. We should rest though.” Rick replied realizing what she was doing.

Without prompting Rick had noticed Cyn was getting tired and unrolled their sleeping bags while she finished cleaning up. She had wanted to have him nude and pressed against her by this time if the conversation hadn't gone the way it did. One of the things she didn't realize was part of his original programing left him always open with that option. He had been created by a hypersexual. After hearing his story she was a bit hesitant on starting anything. She helped him prop things against the doors as quietly as they could before they lay down. 

They curled up together and without hesitation his hands began to pull her suit off and explore her. Cyn tried to block his hands but ended up with her fingers entwined with his and pulling them inside of what she still had on. Their breathing became heavy as lips met the idea of stopping him exited her mind and was less than a memory as his hand pushed it’s way between her legs. 

“Fuck you are going fast.” she moaned as she guided his fingers under her underwear. 

Rick was too busey lightly biting her shoulders for any response. They both fought one another to be dominant, forcing one each others hands to claw and grope one another. His strength was restrained and she relented on forcing him more out of fear.

“I need to be inside you again Cyn. It's all I can think about.” Rick gasped as he pulled the rest of her suit of.

Cyn pulled his shirt off and began to work on his pants as his hands went through her hair tugging her head to one side. She let out a grin placing a hand on his chest pushing him down into the sleeping bag and straddling him. He cupped her breasts, biting his bottom lip as she tried to pull his wrists away from her body. Rick pushed his hips up into her to feel his cock press up between her legs. They moaned together as she pushed back down on him. 

“I’m gonna fuck my cock. You hear me?” She asked.

For a split second Rick's eyes widened out of fear but he quickly put his expression back in check. One hand glided up to her shoulder while the other slid back between her legs stroking along her nub with his knuckles. She had no clue what she had started in him as he pulled his hands to his side and sat up. 

“Say that again Cyn.” He ordered.

“You want to hear that I’m going to fuck you baby?” She asked failing to push him back down. 

“No, call it yours again Cyn and say my name.” He replied wrapping his arms around her to pull her body against his.

“Rick, I want to fuck my cock.” she said wrapping a hand through his hair as she smirked.

Rick propped his arm on the floor and raised his hips suddenly. Cyn squeaked as he lowered her down gently on her back propping himself on his knees. She tried to fight back playfully as he positioned himself on top of her. She raised her legs and closed them to not let him get closer to her. He grabbed her by the ankles and lifted her up over one shoulder and spanked her ass leaving a bright red mark. Her jaw jetted out while she smiled and legs pushed down on him. He was caught off balance and fell back. 

Rick was still on his knees and their laughter stopped when he pushed her legs off his body. Cyn realized she was belly down too late as he was on top of her and had essentially pinned her body.

“You saying this is your cock Cyn? Cum on it then and it's yours.” He whispered into her ear.

He positioned himself behind her to slide inside as she had a hard time fighting the prospect. She hadn't thought about from this angle as she grinned looking back at him. He entered her and they both moaned almost in unison. Rick thrusted lightly around finding her button very quickly. 

“Don't you dare tease me.” Cyn said as she chuckled. Her grin glowed at the prospect of what was next.

Rick sped up taking in how good her body felt against his. He let out small gasps every few thrusts getting lost in all the sensations he could. Cyn was ahead of him clawing at the floor lightly as her body had succumb to the stimuli.

“More.” She began to chant bringing a free hand to his thigh trying to pull him in.

Rick obeyed moving his legs into the best position for more speed while propping his arms by her lower torso. Cyns breathing became more erratic the further he went in his task. She loved hearing his hips contacting her ass. Cyn tried to raise up just enough to palm her breast and he pushed her back down putting a hand on her shoulder.

“You can't just let me have my way huh?” She asked.

“Just as much as you let me get away with.” He replied.

Her body was being overcome by his movements. The feeling of his skin on hers as well as his breath blowing on her back gave to a thunderous wave of sensations within her. Cyn climaxed quick and hard with Rick focused on what he was doing. She pulled the sleeping bag close to her as she began to lose control of her body. He became unrelenting in his actions, doubling in speed. Cyn become vocal, moaning loudly. Rick placed his hand over her mouth, quietly hushing her. 

He slowed down to a grind once she regained control of her senses. She stretched her arms out cooing softly. 

“More?” He asked moving to a slow tease.

“How can I say no? Get up.” She ordered.

Rick sulked lightly giving two more strokes before he complied. As he slid out, she wiggled around trying to keep him in longer.

“My cock, I like the sound of that.” Cyn stated as she rolled to her back.

She sat up and pulled his head to hers giving him a passionate kiss. She tugged his hand down between her legs to let him feel what he had done to her. He penetrated up to his first knuckle when she stopped him.

“No.” She said adding as she pushed him down to his back, “It’s your turn.”

Rick had a confused look on his face at what she had said. As Cyn straddled him, she began realize the implications. She had unknowingly taken the doctors place with her words and actions that night.

“Oh shit Rick. What have I done?” She asked before covering her mouth.

He had a pensive look on his face. He was afraid of the next move having negative repercussions. He put his hand out to her.

“Lay next to me Cyn.”

As she did so he covered her up with the sleeping bag. They held one another close as they lay for a while.

“Am I just for your sexual pleasure?”

“No... No not at all Rick. I-” She began to say.

He smiled and held her close pecking her forehead. His hands grazed her skin as she fell into a deep sleep. Rick followed soon behind her.


	6. Introduction to a dysfunctional family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Got the hang of the Railroad yet? Were just one big dysfunctional family... With guns!". -Deacon

Rick had stood in disbelief at his secret dead drop, curious seeing it was was empty. He knew there would of been hell to pay if he shown up with Cyn unannounced. It's nothing new with him, openly rebellious to anything Des said. One of the few reasons she loved to send him in on infiltration missions, he would be gone for long periods of time. They changed the plans head to Ticonderoga instead. The switchboard may be a little too much at once.

He loosely explained to her along the way how things worked within the Railroad as they spent time dodging packs of mutated dogs, super mutants or raiders. He admired how quietly she was able to get around without setting off any alarms or anyone seeing her. They had reached their final destination. He paused in front of a building in ruin.

“This is it, for now.” Rick said admiring what was left of the structure.

“So I would be a ‘tourist’? Honestly I feel like one as it is.” she said toying with her braid.

“I can respect those feelings. Things must be different for you. Yeah, you will have to be a little tag-along for a bit so I am sorry about that.” He replied.

Cyn titled her head smiling at the look on his face. After all that it took for the two of them to get to safety she could see stress melting away. A far cry from the man that was a brute raider pushing people around to show dominance. She placed her hand on Rick’s shoulder lightly rubbing it to see how much stress he still carried.

“Oh, before I forget. There is someone I hold in high regard. I’m not sure if Glory will be in there but...” Rick thought of the right words to say. “I guess the easiest way to explain it is we care for one another a lot. Birds of a feather, even amongst our people I guess you could say.”

Cyn nodded slightly confused for a slight second. Rick saying ‘our people’ threw her off guard before she remembered he was a synth. as he began to walk into the building. Her heart sank as he started to walk away. He realized what was happening and let his arm lag so she could caress it to his hand before locking pinkies with her.

Rick seemed to glow the deeper they had gotten into the main safehouse floor.

“Rick?! Not dead yet, happy to see!” a man said walking up with a huge grin.

“Yeh, takes a bit more than the Commonwealth to get to me.” Rick replied. He motioned between Cyn and High Rise as he made introductions. “Cyn helped keep me safe on my last mission and is a Vault Dweller interested on starting off as a tourist.”

“I didn't save your life.” Cyn said bashfully. She felt awkward being caught off guard with what he had said about her. 

“Oh well nice to meet you Cyn. Rick does seem to have a knack for having things happen around him. Welcome to Ticonderoga. Let me know if there is anything you need.” High Rise said.

“Thanks, will do.” Cyn nodded looking between them both smiling.

Cyn looked around, taking everything in. A makeshift kitchen area and lounge with weapons strewn around in some areas. The main question of who was a synth went through her mind. The philosophical question of if it should even matter. Rick gave her a general rundown and tour of the location and she grinned seeing beds.

“Too bad we wouldn't be alone.” She commented quietly.

“Think it would stop me?” He whispered in her ear with a smirk adding “I’ve been thinking of fucking you since the last time I pulled out.”

Cyn blushed as her gaze wandered off. It was hard to hide her reaction when he was so forward. “How do you cut through my defense so quickly?” She said pushing him away.

“How are you so infectious? I can't stop thinking about just touching you without my heart racing.” Rick replied to her.

A woman walked into the room keeping to herself. Her bright red hair was frayed, clothing basically a worn pair of pants and stained shirt. She looked around in wonder at a few of the items near her as if it was the first time she had seen anything like them. Rick looked at Cyn while motioning with his head to the stranger.

“A new visitor I take it?" Rick asked.

The woman looked at the couple blankly for a second before responding with a warm smile. “Why yes. Everything is so interesting. My apologies, I don't have a name yet. My designatio-” she began.

Rick interrupted quickly “Don’t. I don't l want to know. Just tell me the first letter and I will call you that for now.” “Call me Rick. I’m a synth also. This is Cyn.” He added.

Cyn looked at the two quizzically. She picked up quickly that this person was a synth but didn't understand the fear Rick had about her designation. Instead of asking she opted to wait long enough to see how things panned out.

“I understand.” The synth paused before adding, “Call me J.”

Cyn nodded with a smile before asking, “How long have you been free?”

“I am not sure if I know to be honest. It is fairly blurred.” J replied.

Rick looked to Cyn, “Many of us are in a haze for a bit once we are free. The component in us makes us forget the location of the Institute as well as many other things related to it when we don't check in after a while. Blank slates in many ways. Very impressionable.”

High Rise motioned to Rick, wanting to speak privately. The worried look on his friends face made Rick not look at the two women as he said, “Hey Cyn.. J.. Give me a few but keep chatting, it will help J with social development.”

The two women nodded and looked for a place to sit in the main lounge area as Rick walked up to High Rise. His disdain for most humans wasn't something he hid. Around most Railroad Agents it was a different story. He appreciated them for what they did.

“You probably noticed we have more traffic here than usual.” High Rise said looking away. He added “Switchboard was hit by the Institute while you had been undercover. Everyone has scattered.” 

“It explains why I had no dead drop.. Any ideas on who has survived?” Rick asked with a dry voice.

“I think Drummer Boy, Tinker Tom and no doubt your girl Glory.” High Rise paused long enough to let the last name sink in with Rick. 

Rick didn't take the hint about Glory right away. The two of them had always been closer than they would admit to others. Their relationship was unique even amongst synths. Rick’s expression did change as it began to set in. He would have some explaining to do.

*

 

A few days passed and Drummer Boy finally had shown. Everyone was to lay low and regroup. Rick was not happy with the idea of halting the liberation of more synths but realized it would compromise the current ones if they had kept things up. Rick had left to go visit the new location of HQ but couldn't bring Cyn along. So she instead stayed behind in Ticonderoga and had been a huge help with scaving supplies in the nearby areas as well as giving interaction with J. 

Rick returned about a week later with a gash across his chest. Cyn was not pleased. 

“I got it doing a good thing.” He said defensively while waving his arms in the air.

Cyn just shook her head wanting to punch him dead center in the middle of his wound. By this point she had found new clothing and put away her vault suit. The broken in road leathers Cyn found offered more protection and kept her light on her feet. Rick had a hard time keeping his eyes off her and she loved it.

“You can still try to make sure you don't get yourself killed.” Cyn replied adding, “Rick, do I need to go out and protect you?”

Rick got mad. High Rise laughed, J snickered and Rick got even madder. J loved watching the two of them interact and had told Cyn in confidence that she wanted something similar to what they had. 

As time passed Rick felt the need to look for a private place with Cyn. Taking her by the hand they had found a spot quiet enough that no one else should just happen across them. Their bodies close and lips kissing one another with hands exploring all that they missed. They didn't take their time or waste a moment with the pleasantries of taking clothing off one another. Cyn sat down atop a table while Rick stumbled to get his pants down to his thighs. She lightly giggled at how frustrated he was getting. 

“Finally!” He exclaimed as his member flopped out.

Cyn stifled a laugh as she inched her pants down herself. Leaning in to trace the ‘v’ along his hips. She stroked his shaft a few times making his knees buckle.

“Is my cock going to handle me?” She asked feigning a worried face.

All Rick could do is nod as Cyn resisted his pushing her upper body back. He was still able to pull her hips toward him. She liked how he fought her. It always seemed to make her pulse. He slid into her and they both gasped and moaned at the same time.

She wrapped her arms around him and began clawing down his back lightly as his hips thrust in a rhythmic beat. Rick began grunting as his body began to hum from all the sensations he had missed from her.

“Fuck you are so addictive Cyn. I can't stop thinking about you.” He said between grunts.  
Cyns hands went up his shirt as he picked up motion. She began to grin leaning back on her own, propping herself up with one hand and pushing her chest up. He bulled one hand away from her hip and began to let it slide up her side and under her shirt.

“Don't touch me! That's mine and you don't have permission.” Cyn barked as she pulled her hand from under his shirt to grab his forearm. Get yourself hurt like that and expect more?” She added.

Rick never missed a beat with his hips. Instead he began going faster as both hands began pulling her in. Cyns head leaned back moaning lightly with every push he made. Her legs wrapping around him as her mind began to go into a haze.

“Cyn please let me have more.” He began to beg lightly as both his hands inched up this time.

She opened her eyes and gave him a very blunt, “No. Stop fucking me.”

He did as ordered getting angry and frustrated. His member throbbing half way inside her he had done what she said as soon as it was muttered. She loved the feeling of him inside her. It was something she had to hide, like some form of power. Few things had satisfied her like the sensation of him cumming inside of her. She had been on the edge of giving in but was longing on just enough.

“Slide all the way in and wait.” she said. 

After he did so Cyn concentrated on clenching down on him. In return his body involuntarily swelled his tip up making her jerk a little.

“I do kegel exercises also Cyn”, he said smiling as he tried to catch his breath.

Her eyes grew dark as her hand went back up his shirt tracing his wound. Her legs began to twitch and her hips grinding into him. She was losing control.

“Off.” Cyn said with her voice cracking.

Rick realised she was losing it and had after complying fought to flip her on her stomach to bend her over on the table. Cyn fought just a small amount.

“You better fuck me proper.” She said.

Rick slid himself in slowly feeling how wet she was from her and his pre cum. His hand went across her ass a few times leaving her right cheek bright red. Her hands went back to cover herself and she ended up being grabbed by the elbows. 

“Fuck I love the feel of your hips on my ass.” she said.

Neither of them had noticed J had gone looking for them. She stood behind them peeking through a shelf, wide eyed and in awe watching for long enough to know Cyn wasn't in danger. Her body did things she didn't fully understand and she found herself putting her hands between her legs and applying pressure.

Rick had pulled Cyn into a standing position by this point and she was too focused on the fact he had taken the initiative away from her. She began to chant, “More, don't stop.”

J had a hard time standing as she began to rub herself through her pants. Her eyes began to flutter as she bit down on her lip. 

Rick felt Cyn begin to go limp and begged, “Cum on your cock Cyn. Please cum on it.”

Cyn nodded as she let out a few deep moans. She looked back to him and began to say, “Cum with m-” and saw J’s forehead and eyes through a few stacks of tin cans.

It was too late. Rick let go of her arms and had focused on getting the two off them off so much he had not noticed she didn't finish her sentence. Cyn was in a hazy land of confusion from enjoying the moments up to this point only to be ripped out of it and then sucked back in feeling Rick's cock swell every time his body pumped more of himself into her. 

She didn't notice she had bent back down to use the desk as a brace before coming to her senses enough. Rick, still oblivious to J rubbing herself in hiding began to push Cyn back on the desk. Cyn was quivering still from it all when she finally was able to point behind the two of them.

Rick snapped a double take to see a pair of blue eyes and red hair and stumbled around to cover he and Cyn up.

Once J had realized she had been noticed, she ran off with a large grin on her face. She darted around the building to find a place to hide and digest what she had witnessed.

Rick sat in a chair next to Cyn, sharing a deep kiss with her.

Cyn not knowing what else to say asked, “Still think it's okay we aren’t alone?”


	7. The Catacombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

The night was dark and the duo had been slithering around as much as possible. Rick had a dead drop to meet in a new location. Cyn saw how he was a kid in a candy store when the paper was pulled from the old mailbox. Her flannel shirt covering a tank top and blue jeans had been clean up until this evolution. She had stopped wearing her suit when they found out that apparently someone was walking around the Commonwealth wearing a vault suit making a commotion.

“Hey, read that thing later. Let's get to cover.” she said chuckling.

“Fine fine.” Rick grumped waving her off playfully.

Cyn had become a tourist that had by this point helped save two synths. She and Rick had become completely inseparable, for better or worse. What was seen by some as his compromise was something HQ had noticed. Even more so they had heard of her abilities to infiltrate without the use of a stealth boy.

As they looked around for a safe place to sleep for the night she noticed the pale moon. The same pale moon she used to see, before the world changed. Before her life changed. Cyn let out a small breath as Rick came from behind to wrap his arms.

“Come on baby, we need to get you safe.” Rick whispered.

“Why is it always keep ME safe?” Cyn whispered back quizzically.

“Because me dieing is one thing. You go? We both are gone.” He explained between kisses on her neck.

“Oh for fuck sake Rick.” Cyn’s eyes fluttered, hiding them rolling at his attempt at flirting.

Rick let out a stifled cry of pain as she elbowed him. Soon after they had found a place to stay in the nearby Bunker Hill. They had rented a room above the trading shack. It was a basic room that wasn't much different from the one she was stuck in with Rick when they had first met. Rick sat on the bed while Cyn leaned up against a wall nearby.

Rick was pulling his dead drop papers from the envelope like a pre war child at their birthday opening a present. Cyn by this point had her flannel off and tied around her waist and arms crossed. Her head tilted to the side and biting her lip trying to conceal a smile while watching Rick. As he read the note his expression changed from elated to nervous very quickly. Cyn opened her mouth but before she could ask what was going on he told her.

“I am to take you to HQ.” He stated nervously.

“Well this is a good thing right?” She replied sauntering up to him and rubbing his shoulders.

“I guess.” He sulked a bit. “They are probably going to ask you if you want to be an Agent.” He added.

“Well?” Cyn gave him a wet kiss behind his ear melting his tension before she plopped down on the bed.

“I’m not sure when I would see you again.” He responded sadly. “Sorry if I seem selfish Cyn.”

“Then I will be a tourist. Your personal tourist.” She said bumping his shoulders before wrapping her arms around him.

Rick sighed and a few moments later gave a cheesy grin. Before she could ask him what was on his mind, Rick took her breath away with a quick deep kiss. She shook her head with a smile feeling his hand go through her hair to the back of her head.

“What do you think you are doing sweetheart?” She asked.

His only response was lightly kissing and nipping down her neck sending chills through her body. Cyn fought the urge to put her hands up his shirt but was only able to keep one from making it to his chest. She bit her lip feeling him nip at her ear.

“Don't think sex will get you out of talking to me.” Cyn said lightly trying to push him back fighting the haze.

Rick tried to lightly push her down onto the bed and was met with resistance. She wasn't completely gone and was able to fend his affection off.

“Seriously Rick. Sweetheart, you are worrying me.” She said in a serious tone.

Rick let out a sigh and pulled away from her. She could tell he was looking for a way to explain to her what was on his mind. His back straightened and there was an audible crackling in his back. She hated making him do that. A quick glance down saw he was throbbing through his pants. “Intimacy always seemed to be his answer. He was ‘made’ this way, though. Is it truly a reason though?” Cyn thought to herself as she caressed his back lightly under his shirt. She felt his grey eyes pierce through her her bright turquoise blue eyes before speaking.

“You will be meeting those I consider close family, more than High Rise.” Rick stated nervously.

Cyn let her eyes widen, shaking her head, “Okay? This means?”

“Cyn...” Rick fought for words but tried to continue, “I look at some of them as family. Also we are a unique rag tag kind of group.”

She could tell he wasn't telling her everything.

*

The air in the catacombs was stale. It wasn't the stench of it’s oldest of tenants but from the living ones. The scent of stale cigarettes that were hundreds of years old, a Tom’s unbathed body as well as pork and beans.

Glory leaned against a column smoking a cigarette. She had gotten into an argument over a mission again with Desdemona and Carrington. It was over a synth that was supposed to be rescued.

Drummer boy ran up to Desdemona to tell her that something had happened to another escort. They wanted to keep quiet. He slipped her a folded piece of paper. Des pulled it up and unraveled it feeling a lump in her throat. “Our most recent package was never delivered.” it read. She knew it was from Stockton, their liaison in Bunker hill. She left out a deep sigh before looking over to Glory.

“Never let them get an ‘I told you so’ in.” Des thought to herself as she lit a cigarette and puffed before leaning over stacks of paperwork and maps. The large workspace was covered in papers, ashtrays, empty bottles of Nuka-Cola a large marked up pre war map and a half eaten can of Cram. It was her normal setting. She wanted the position until she had gotten it, regretting it but knew it was the right thing to do. She needed to eat and sleep. The stress and heavy smoking had been aging her heavily.

G5 had reconstructive surgery since Rick had last seen her. She had taken some of the ideas from both Glory and Rick to mind. She sat down next to Glory on a worn couch with a wry smile. “Is it the same vault dweller that saved me?”

“I doubt it. From what Deacon said it’s a woman.” Glory groaned wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. “Your hero is working with that Jackass Brotherhood.”

G5 leaned into Glory, putting a kiss on her forehead. “You aren't jealous. Are you?” she asked.

Glory took a deep sigh before responding, “If Rick fucking someone else? Wouldn't you? Or do you mean some guy saving your ass?”

G5 stared at the floor blankly for a second unable to give an answer. Because the three of them shared a past, it was too bitter for them to openly talk about any further. “Do you want to go before they get here?” was all she could ask.

Glory gave no expression. She shared her Cigarette with G5 and asked, “Ready to pretend to be asleep?”

G5 smirked, “That’s what you want to call it? I think we have to share.”

They headed for a mattress once the cigarette had been used up. Glory mumbled, “I think tomorrow I will find something to go shoot.”

The two lay down facing one another. Both too anxious around so many with no privacy, G5 tried to ‘sleep’ without grinning at the prospect of seeing Rick and failed while Glory took all the rustling around.

“You really need to try harder.” Glory stated with a gruff voice.

G5 wasn't out for as long as Rick or Glory had been. She was a Courser assigned to reclaiming Glory to bring her back. She herself knowing more of what the outside world had and helped Glory to strike out on her own only to return to the Institute to keep her facade up.

“I can't wait to see him again.” G5 beamed.

G5 had interacted less with Rick. She knew Glory had different feelings and tried to give support but didn’t have as much of the same feelings invested emotionally. She opened her eyes to give Glory one last look.

“I will try now.” G5 said while moving in for a deep kiss.

Glory thought about tongue of her former lover slide into her mouth taking her breath taken away. G5 sat up long enough to hug Glory. When they pulled away from each other the two noticed how Glory was a little more at ease.

“You may be one bad bitch, but when you love it’s eternal.” G5 thought.

“I can't lose you too.” was one of the last thoughts Glory had before finding her way into dreamland. It was something she had been practicing but didn't want to admit to anyone.


	8. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of what was once but is no more.

Glory and Rick sat across from one another at a round table. The Railroad had been occupying at the switchboard for some time by now. The duo had worked it out to have taken over one of the few rooms with some privacy with G5. G5 had headed into another room to prepare for the day. Rick leaned back in the chair letting his eyes haze over Glory. He had returned from a mission and was still wearing road leathers he had found. Glory, on downtime, wore a white t shirt and green faded pants while G5 had on the basic flannel and jeans that the Railroad handed out. 

”Your girl seems to of adapted to life fairly well Glory.” Rick smirked, his eyes never leaving Glory

“She is no more ‘my girl’ than you are ‘my guy’ Rick.” Glory said warmly smiling back.

Glory had a soft spot for two of her closest friends. Everyone knew her feelings for G5 had been like a close sister and Rick was her lover. The two had been against mind wipes, forgoing the chance of losing what little past they had. “The ‘ole piss and vinegar” as Deacon would say that would keep them going. It didn’t help Glory knew how to maneuver Rick’s old programming for intimacy. 

She and Rick had slowed things down to focus on getting G5 up to date on living above ground. Not a hard thing to do with her being a Courser. Glory leaned forward onto the table propping herself up with her arms with a smirk as she caressed her breasts with the back of her thumbs. Of course Rick picked up on this.

“You wanna fuck? I wanna fuck.” Rick noted.

Glory let out a light chuckle, “You always wanna fuck.” she tilted her head to the side glowing lightly. “It’s been too long. I wanna leave claw marks on you.”

One of Rick’s hands made their way below the table. Glory knew what was happening and she loved it. 

G5 had returned to see the two other synths gazing at one another. She stood in the broken doorway and watched. Glory had told her of the love they had felt for one another. It made her think about how Rick could go for as long as was needed or the feeling of flesh between her legs was so much better than that of a 200 year old toy. Sadly there had been quite a few times that Rick couldn't be there to support her. Glory had hardened on her own but she didn’t mind.

Glory stood up and sashayed over to Rick to peck him on the forehead. “I wanna ride the hell out of you.” Glory whispered.

The two at the table turned to see G5. Glory grinned at her only to turn and see Rick get uncomfortable. He sat straight up in the chair while Glory pulled his jacket off.

“You need to be gentle with me this time.” Rick whispered to Glory.

G5 tried to cover a smile, “There seems to be too many people in here.”

“Baby I Missed you. I don't think G5 minds seeing us being affectionate.” Glory stood behind him while comforting him by rubbing his shoulders.

G5 added, “And I’ve never seen you look at anyone else the same way. It hints to others to leave.”

Before Rick could open his mouth Glory had smiled to G5. She had taken the hint and darted off smirking. Glory straddled his lap hearing the chair creak slightly and sighed, “If I fuck you here we can't be rough.”

Rick’s hands immediately went to pull Glory's shirt up as she started biting his neck. She chuckled pulling her arms in against her shirt to hold it down as she pressed her breasts against his body. His hands moved forward to touch them, meeting resistance from her own hands pulling them down.

His thoughts quickly blurred. Glory knew how to drive him crazy and she loved doing it. She hummed lightly feeling the growth in his pants then ground against his lap guiding his hands to her thighs.

“Keep them there.” She whispered. 

“Glory, you know we don't have much time before someone stumbles in the room. No privacy.” Rick pleased with her.

Glory sucked on his neck just enough for the skin to pull up as they both took deep breaths. She sulked slightly, “You’re right. Fuck we need more privacy. Let's get off quick then.” 

She hopped off him and pulled her pants down walking towards a more comfortable and sturdy chair. He followed in toe barely able to keep up she kept herself just out of hand's reach. By the time she sat down her shoes had been kicked off and pants at her ankles. She tried to whip Rick with them as his head dove between her legs.

“Yeah baby. Lap it up like a good boy.” She ordered feeling his tongue graze across her lips.

She let Rick have full use of her body and he would always take advantage of that. One hand he had spread her open and let his tongue dive as deep into her as he could, swirling around just to get her taste in his mouth. The other hand explored her body looking for new scars from her craft. 

Glorys fingers clawed at his scalp, “You fucker, get my pussy off.” she began groaning as his tongue pulled out and lightly began whisping side to side across her clit. She seemed almost angry at the light stimulation. 

G5 sat outside by a desk reading a magazine, her tongue in cheek holding back an embarrassed chuckle while hearing Glory snap, “It’s been over a week. You better beat my pussy you fucker.” 

Back in the room Rick hand pulled his hands down and glided two fingers inside Glory and wiggled around her spot making her shiver and gasp.

“Yeah, right there.” she nodded.

Rick maneuvered one arm under and around her leg to rub above and around her pulsing clit as his tongue began putting more pressure into lashing away. 

Glory moved one hand up her shirt lifting it as she went. Her head fell back feeling warmth overcome her body and her abdomen tense up. She looked around the room for anything to bite down on and found an old fancy hair brush. She knew it wasn’t going to take as much pressure as she wanted ot to but it would have to do. Before it’s handle was in her mouth Rick ripped his head back, pulling his fingers out of her and slapped her mound with all four fingers. She groaned loud and shook.

“More.” she said with a shaky voice. 

By this point G5 was fanning herself with the magazine completely flush. She felt confused, her feelings hadn't been as mutual as Glory's toward her. They had been deeper. As for Rick, he was a rare specimen of male she wanted to experience. She didn’t want to feel the flesh of any others and lived vicariously through the two of them.

Back in the room Rick had begun gliding his hand furiously from left to right over her. She was breathing heavy from his calloused hands egging him on by nodding. Glory grabbed his hand, pulling it up to her face licking on his fingers and palm. Her voice was shaky and demanding, “More.”

Rick dove back down lashing like a whip weaving across her lips like he was lacing a pair of shoes. Every time he reached the top, his tongue raked upwards against her clit. His free fingers pressing and gliding at her swollen mound. 

She abruptly put the hair brush handle back into her mouth just before letting out a deep moan. Glory let go of his hand and began palming and massaging her breasts and closed her eyes. Rick had slid his fingers back into rub her g-spot and returned his tongue for her clit.

She was getting close and could feel the rush build up. She didn't want to give up what was going on but needed to feel him inside her. Before she could decide to tell him to stop to fuck her it was like a dam that broke. Her body rushed with the snap of tension that was released. Her legs convulsed as her hands blurred to his head, wrapping her fingers into his hair. She clawed as hard as she could. Glory wanted his blood in her fingernails. Her teeth gnashed into the plastic handle snapping it into shards.

G5’s head jolted back noticeably hearing more slap noises and Glory bellowing with something in her mouth. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, while shaking her head and wished she could be on the giving or receiving end of what was going on. Her face was noticeably red and could only cover up so much. “You two are jerks. Two insanely sexy, fuckable jerks.” she whispered under her breath.

Back in the room Glory glowed big as she tried to put her feet on his shoulders to kick him off her. 

Rick stood up and leaned into her impulsively asking, “You still want your cock to fuck you?”

Glory pulled him in after whispering back, “No, fuck me with your cock baby. I don’t own you at all, you are free.”

They kissed deeply until Glory regained her motor functions. She pushed him back and pointed at the bulge in his pants, “Soaked through huh.”

“You have that effect.” Rick replied as he pulled his pants down.

She looked at him with a hint of sadness, knowing she didn't have enough to have him inside her.

Glory moved off the chair, pulling her shirt off and to her knees taking him into her mouth. Rick let out a light gasp as she lightly suckled on him. His hands went on her head, his thumb traced along the border of the shaven and grown out hair. He looked down at her with almost a whimper asking for her to take him all in.

Her eyes looked up at him with a devilish glow. She pulled him from her mouth and raised his shaft thumbing the bottom of his tip. Glory gave wet kisses to the fleshy bottom of his occasionally nibbling with her teeth. She had no problem rubbing her breasts against his legs. Letting her puffy nipples feel the hair on his legs.

She caressed his jewels as she took him completely into her mouth as slowly as possible. His hips started pushing forward as one hand moved to the back of her head. She flicked at one of his boys to tell him to stop. She loved it rough but would fight with him for dominance. It was something she was trying to get him to fight for. Her kink.

“Come quick for me?” Glory said realizing G5 had spent a bit of time giving them privacy.

She went to town on him. Sucking as hard as she could, gripping his shaft with one hand as hard as she could while cupping and massaging his balls with the other. Occasionally placing. Oth hands on his hips or ass taking him in as deeply as she could. His body ached and shivered every time she did this.

“Tell me when and where.” he groaned tracing her forehead with his thumb.

She smacked her lips as the tip left her mouth, “Baby as quick as you want, I will show you where.”

He grasped her head again and began thrusting lightly. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

G5’s eyes bulged out of her head, never hearing Glory fighting for air before. It made her curious to see what was going on. She couldn’t even tell you what magazine she had in her hands.

Rick began moaning with each thrust, Glory tapped him on the ass with one hand telling him to pull out while she traced her fingers in his crack with the other. He pulled out only to have her spit on his shaft and use all her strength to stroke him off. His legs buckled with his throbbing member about to explode. Glory moved her head out of the way and pulled her free hand from his rear and made a fist. 

Rick felt the first uppercut to his balls and almost keeled over. His nervious system felt a shockwave but being so close it didn't register as much as pain. G5 almost fell out of her chair hearing his pleasure and pain mixed together. He couldn't hide what was happening and Glory didn't give a shit as she saw his first shot of cum shoot over her shoulder. She kissed the base of his shaft and returned to stroking him while her fist socked him a few more times, watching streams blob out each time.

By this point G5 couldn’t hide that she knew what was going on. She just stared forward taking deep breaths and wondered what it was like to to be in that room. Anyone that didn't know Rick was back before knew now.

Rick fell down to one knee placing his lips on her forehead. 

Glory laughed as she kept stroking him until he went completely limp. Wiping off what landed on her shoulder and licked her fingers mumbling, “Teach you to fuck my mouth.”

Rick was still unable to speak but kissed her deeply again.

G5 pressed her fingers between her legs to feel she had soaked through her pants. Sniffing the air lightly, G5 flipped to the cover to see what she was reading. “Picket fences? Well there goes my cover.” she chuckled to herself.

Glory and Rick could both be heard laughing thrpugh the halls when they realize most of his shot ended up on the chair.


End file.
